The present invention relates to a lighting unit for a large electrical appliance, comprising a base part which receives the luminous element and a top part which can be attached to the base part. The present invention relates in particular to an interior lighting unit for a refrigeration appliance.
A lighting unit of the type in question is known for example from DE 10 2006 013 231 U1. The lighting unit known herefrom has the disadvantage of taking up a relatively large amount of space, thereby rendering fitting difficult.
The published patent application EP 1 816 421 A2 shows a lighting module for a household appliance, with a lamp cover attached to a base body.
The published patent application EP 0 892 230 A1 shows a refrigeration appliance with an interior cover for a light. Attached to the interior cover are a top part and a base part, each on opposite sides of the cover.
The published patent application JP 2007 285 632 A shows a refrigeration appliance with a luminous element, which is attached to a plate. The plate, together with the luminous element, is attached in a displaceable manner to the top of the refrigeration appliance.